The present invention relates to a device used to facilitate the accurate shooting of an archery bow. More particularly, the invention relates to a sighting device comprising a sight structure and sight pins. Bow sights typically consist of a support structure used to secure a sighting device to a bow and a plurality of vertically spaced sight points attached to horizontal pins. Each of the different sight points represent distinct target ranges. By selecting the appropriate pin and sight point for a given range, the archer can accurately aim his arrow for a specified target distance.
The use of a bow for hunting or target practice often occurs in low-light conditions when visibility of a sight point is critical. Various sighting devices have been developed to gather ambient light to improve visibility of sight points. A typical device will employ a light-emitting fiber optic material to generate a sight point. However, the prior art devices suffer from a number of deficiencies. First, the prior art devices either fail to support and maintain the fiber optic strand in a strait line along its entire length. Whenever a light-gathering fiber is bent, light leaks out resulting in a dimmer sight point. Moreover, any portion of the delicate light-gathering fiber extending outside the support is subject to potential breakage. Thus, a sight pin that supports the light-gathering fiber along its entire length and in a strait line is advantageous.
Second, the prior art sighting devices fail to compensate for the vertical spacing of the numerous sight pins. For maximum aiming accuracy, a sight point of a sight pin should be aimed directly at the archer's eye such that the archer does not need to look slightly up or slightly down at the desired sight point. In other words, when aiming, the archer should see only the sight points and no other profile of the sight pins. Thus, a sight structure that compensates for the vertical dispensation of various sight points and ensures that all points are aimed directly at the archer's eye possesses significant advantages.
Third, prior art devices fail to provide a centering system for low-light usage. Sight structure typically includes a sight pin guard. When using prior art devices, archers have had to choose between utilizing a small peep for accuracy or a larger peep for greater visibility in low-light conditions. Thus, a sight structure including a guard that possesses illuminating features to allow for low-light centering would possess novel and advantageous characteristics.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a sighting device that provides a sight pin that supports a fiber optic light-gathering fiber along its entire length and in a strait line, a sight structure that compensates for the vertical dispensation of various sight points and ensures that all points are aimed directly at the archer's eye, and that provides a centering system for low light usage. The present invention fills these needs as well as various other needs.